howwerollfandomcom-20200214-history
Contract of Mutual Employment
This contract is to make binding the following agreement ("Agreement") to establish a temporary working partnership ("Partnership") between the following Parties: Mercenary Group (Contracted Employees): ' AJ the Mouselord Clanddi Palehowl Lord Jarrod Calixus Panquekes the Cleric Paladin Rusty '''Chancellor of Foreign Interests to Duke Claudius Mandreg Threpe (Contract Agent): ' Stelio Alveron Kantos 'Reigning Governor to the town of Greenest (Employer): ' Tarbaw Nighthill ''' The Partnership between the "Employees" and the "Contract Agent", hereunto ''referred '''to ''as "Party", is formed for the following purpose(s) referred to as the "Operation" - Locate/Investigate the camp that the cultists are using for a base of operations. Including but not limited to information of the camps location, enemy numbers, leaders and/or command structure, motivations for the attacks, and when/where/how they plan to strike next. Additionally, should come across any items of value stolen from the town during the raid and manage to obtain/return said items, additional rewards shall awarded. The recovery of these items are, however, a lesser objective that is not to interfere with the primary goal. '''Initial Capital Investiture Initial investments by the Party shall be paid for out of pocket, however, materials deemed necessary to the success of the operation shall be provided at a discounted rate, not to exceed the raw cost of the item. ' Stake and Claims of Party' All monetary reimbursement for services rendered shall, on completion of required and/or additional objectives, be distributed equally by all surviving members of the Party. Mundane items of worth found during the course of the Operation which are proven not to be the former possessions of the town and/or it's inhabitants will be held for disbursement by the Contract Agent once the Operation is completed or once the primary contract Objective has been deemed impossible to fulfill. Items of magic or undefinable natures with uncertain monetary values shall be held by the Contract Agent. Once the Operation is completed or once the primary contract Objective has been deemed impossible to fulfill; the worth of the item(s) shall be discussed and estimated among the members of the Party. Once agreement is made, Party members interested in obtaining said item(s) may offer portions of their monetary holdings/reward equally unto the other party members to purchase item from the group, effectively obtaining full ownership. Items deemed unwanted by any member, or effectively too expensive to purchase from the other members, may be sold to outside parties of interest. Abandonment Clauses At any time during the course of the Operation, members of the Party are able to withdraw from service of this contract. Party members that abandon the contract will forfeit any claim to reward, from both contract completion, and any goods obtained from enemy combatants during the course of time they were present during the operation. In the unfortunate event that one or more persons bound to this Agreement dies (naturally or unnaturally) or enters a state of being which prevents them from operating in a capacity to assist/fulfill/complete any portion of said Agreement; any and all members of the Party that meet the previous descriptions shall have their shares and belongings distributed evenly among all remaining members of the Party. Any member of the Party that attempts to or is responsible for incapacitating or killing any other person within the Partnership, through direct means or a willing inaction to prevent an avoidable adverse outcome, will not only forfeit any rights to reward and/or items found but also be held accountable for any crimes that result from that. Additionally, upon completion or failure of the contract, the offending member shall be held accountable and tried to the full extent of the local justice system. Should the Employer, for any reason, be killed, stripped of power or position, or otherwise incapacitated to the extent that he is unable to accommodate fulfillment of reward upon completion of the Operation contained within this Agreement, let it be known that this contract is bound to both the position of the Employer at the time of his signing, as well as the city of Greenest due to the vested interest of the success of the Operation. Any man, woman, child, beast, other planar entity, or council composed of any beings aforementioned that is in power at the time of the completion of this contract is obligated to fulfill the terms of this contract with all due haste upon it's completion. Jurisdiction The Party will not be held accountable for any damages or inconveniences caused during the course of the Operation, within reason. The Party will not be held accountable for any deaths as a result of inaction that would cause detriment or prevent the completion of the Operation. Wanton destruction and/or slaughter of non-enemy persons is not covered. Any destruction or accidental injury will be overlooked in any area(s) within the city limits and outlying country side. We, the undersigned, are agreed to all the provisions listed above, and sign or seal this document of our own free will. _______________ _______________ _______________ _______________ _______________ _______________ _______________